


Finally home

by LemonSqueezy (Citrus_Delights)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, reunited, so don't at me if you are anti lol, tbh the word bro is full of sexual tension since dream daddy happened, working through pain I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Delights/pseuds/LemonSqueezy
Summary: Realizing that time spent together or apart wasn't what it seemed takes some time.Keith is trying to adjust to the new situation by himself. While Shiro takes the first step, he had enough time to think I guess, to bring them closer again. Healing a wound that Keith didn't even know still existed.





	Finally home

**Author's Note:**

> Some much needed fluff after Season 6
> 
> I just wrote this down in one sitting and then went through it once to fix it so don't be sad if there are some mistakes :D

It was the first night after everything finally came to an end- the lions were on their way to earth - Shiro was resting in the back of the lion and Keith was overthinking things in the front. 

It was always night in space, or at least it was always dark. The lion hummed quietly and the familiar sounds soothed Keith but his thoughts were rushing through his brain and it didn’t feel like they would stop soon.

He wanted to talk to his mother, the time they spent together had really built a bridge between them and they talked about everything. But she had contacted the Blade and was out to find them a way to get to earth quicker. 

So, one thought kept looping in his mind. Shiro was back. 

Keith finally felt at ease like everything had fallen into place. But at the same time he felt like he needed to work out for 24 hours straight to get rid of all this tension.

The hope of going back to earth and having something familiar to look forward to had soon dwindled into a sense of dread as well. Not because he was afraid of meeting certain people, it had been a long time and everyone including him had changed. But his whole family was here. There was nothing on earth to return to. 

Or was he just afraid to face certain things?

His family... Voltron, his mother … and even more so Shiro. They barely had had any time to talk. They’d just … existed beside each other today, while everyone was going on about next steps. Inhaling the same air was good. Existing beside each other was good.

Keith knew Shiro and Shiro knew Keith. They were finally reunited.

But so much had changed. Shiro had been there, Keith had felt him. But he had never really been there. Even more so when he spent time with the Blade or during the two years with his mom. Would he have left if it had been Shiro instead of a Clone. 

Was… No, he didn’t want to return to the war that had been his thoughts during the time he joined the blade. It had been a constant struggle of battling feelings and rejection….

Keith’s thoughts rambled on without him. He just stared out of the lion’s eyes, seeing stars and galaxies wisk by, not unlike his emotional turmoil. At least it was easier to breathe now. 

Suddenly there were footsteps, unsure, slow. Careful even. 

Keith’s head whipped around. Shiro.

Still taken aback by his white hair, he soon took comfort in the other’s eyes. And smile. 

This was home. And he suddenly felt much calmer.  
Until the other spoke.

“Keith, are you coming?” Simple words but they brought back a rush of emotions, flashbacks and habits long forgotten.

Suddenly everything felt like it was packed in wool, including his brain. Keith could barely swallow what made it hard to speak: “I-, uh, I didn’t want to” he tried to concentrate “I thought I’d sleep here”, he was gesturing around him and then looked to the floor. But Shiro wasn’t saying anything, he just waited.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, and, I mean, …. “

So when Shiro didn’t say anything again, Keith looked up to meet his eyes.

“Shiro, we haven’t … been sharing a room you know? Not even with the...” Keef’s eyes looked apologetic. And before Shiro could take a step towards him he continued. 

“The first night after you were back, well not you but… Anyway, I wanted to give you some space, so I trained half the night and then, went to my own room. And then you…. he… never asked so I … I might have waited in front of your door a few nights, wanting to ask you, well not you I guess but … I was hoping. But you never came and then…” 

Shiro had closed the space between them, slowly he placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder and Keith stopped.

“Keith, it’s over. It’s not your fault.” Shiro’s voice was steady.

In contrary to Keith’s which suddenly kept cracking: “I should have noticed. I did in a way. But you were hurting before and … I failed you when I tried to save you the second time so I just thought, it was over … I never …” 

Keith’s own tears running down his cheeks startled him into silence. 

Shiro was there to wipe them away. Eyes still on Keith, unwavering, as if he’d been prepared for this to happen. Then he finally spoke: “I could feel it.” He paused. “Every time you entered the lion I felt your pain. I wish I could have taken it then, but let me make it up to you now, ok?” The last part was barely a whisper, his face now close, before he placed a careful kiss on Keith’s forehead.

A sob escaped Keith’s lips before he leaped up to hug Shiro, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. 

They soothed each other, reliving those moments of pain, remembering the loneliness, sharing the hurt of being apart. Slowly acknowledging that they were not fully reunited yet. They still had many things to figure out and work though.

“I missed you so much.” Keith murmured into Shiro’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, Keith”

-

Exhausted but filled with a kind of happiness both hadn’t felt in a while, they slept much more soundly in each others arms that they had in years.


End file.
